Primal
by Kerghan-MB
Summary: A/U: It's the lunar event, the picking of a mate and life partner is upon them. One Night to decide who is worthy of being an equal male and female. One is a headstrong and determined saiyan female, and the other is anything but average or normal. Ruled by instinct or guided by something else what happens to these young saiyans. (G/CC Both saiyan AU)


**Primal**

 **A/N: Big thank you to those who voted for me to win the Go-Chi awards in for favorite Smut and K/CC fics. I've had a rough month, perhaps mostly done by own doing but here's a fic for you guys. Please enjoy a new spin and my Beta's Tsuande's apprentice and Lilacsbloom for beta reading this. (I also will be doing some fics for the winners of the GoChi Awards but no i'm saying who.)**

 **Here's a thank you guys.**

It was nearing that time, a day for which she had both been filled with fear and an underlying bristling excitement. The lunar event was coming and she had been preparing herself for this day. The day she would find a male, a male suitable to bear her strong offspring and one where she could find a proper mate. One who would take over and scavenge for her food and protect her.

She had left the den of her parents over three years ago, a sign of her independence, strength, and desire to be seen by other males as she developed and grew. Male saiyans looked for strong females: the union of the best female partner as a male would settle for nothing less. Of course, those were not the only things, a strong female may excite a male's blood for battle but a beautiful female would create a fire like nothing else.

Lucky for this saiyan female she was definitely one of the top picks for both. She had been preening and exposing herself- in all her nude glory - for the past several weeks as she foraged, fought, and bathed. That ripe scent of hers would turn the young unmated males heads her way as she passed though the land.

A display of confidence and pride in her own physical appearance. She wasn't shying away from anything, she wanted that perfect male for her…. Of course, so did many of the other females.

At the base of a small waterfall, enough to fill a large pond with crystal clear water, were about twenty others. They were all here like her, to bathe and cleanse themselves for the evening to come. None wanting to fight amongst each other as an unspoken rule because harming another might leave you exposed and show cowardice. If a male happened to be spying on them it would show dishonor and that female would be left alone.

Though if a male intruded on a female here and now, it would be within their rights to beat the curr into the ground without another thought.

"Chi-Chi, why is your hair strange?"

Turning her head over her shoulder as she bit into a small curved stone with her canines to hold it as she washed herself in the downpour of the waterfall.

"I straightened it more and cleaned it, too many prickles, moss, and bugs. It's been tiring for a few days but I _want_ to be noticed." She added dropping the stone from her mouth to keep smoothing her hair. Keeping it flat and allowing it to have a shine and shimmer to it.

"Jealous then." The other woman admitted as she squatted in the water, a full set of washboard abs and completely bare skin from head to toe.

"Don't be Reppa you're strong." Chi-Chi said with a smile to the other woman she'd seen and hunted with on a few occasions. Females banded together to maintain their strength and survive, even if weak, a female was always cared for, as they were needed to produce for the next generation.

Reppa smiled, her neck length spikes and slight widow's peak atop her head still slick from the water. Another head taller than Chi-Chi and an equal female rival in strength. However Chi-Chi looked at her friend's breasts and pressed her lips together. "What did you do with your chest?"

Reppa grinned slightly, "Fat oil, hippo gives so much it glides and glistens." A small bound animal hide bag was beside her. She had oiled her chest and let the glistening water mix add an extra sheen to her features, no doubt in the moonlight her chest would reflect.

"Jealous then." Smiling as the two women laughed. Others were similar to the two women, some painted their faces with blood or inked certain parts as a sign of their pain tolerance. It was quite the game. Every female was doing their best to be the best.

"Any male you keeping an eye on?" Reppa asked her tail skimming up and down the back of her legs. Curious as to which if any of the men might have drawn her eye. There were a number of strong candidates.

Chi-Chi shook her head, it was not her goal to gain a specific male because none had her eye. "I've made myself open, I want only that which is worthy of me."

"True words," Reppa chuckled.

The rush of saiyan women were buzzing and the excitement in the air was pulsing as the moon reached that glorious moment. The sun dropping beneath the horizon. The gathering of so many females also added more fuel to the fire as their bodies prepared to enter the lunar cycle and go into full heat, their own scent of arousal excited them but carried higher as no male could pick out one particular female.

They mixed about, masking each other. Only their physical prowess would be visible to those on the hunt tonight.

Many of the young males gathered in the wild brush, giving each other a small measure of space as to avoid killing each other.

The rule of saiyan culture was simple: the strong dominate the weak and if the weak pose a threat then they should be eliminated. Culling weakness from the species was the ultimate agenda to make each generation stronger than the last.

Many had come to have their eyes on the prize and that was the strongest female. However, while simply beating and crushing some weaker saiyans might impress a female, that did not display true strength. What good is a male if they are so headstrong in their ways that they leave themselves open? Surely one male could defeat several weaker ones but be taken down by the fourth who used cunning and guile rather than brute force. A lack of planning, foresight, and discipline existed in that saiyan.

It took more than just a strong arm and a powerful will in order to earn the right to find the best female. One had to be strong when it was required, but intelligent when put before a problem to find the best solution to that answer. Why fight when patience was more important? One could display strength to intimidate others but maintain their fighting prowess in order to fight when needed.

Only the best would do and that was expected of both sexes.

Yet a young male saiyan sat perched upon a tree that was about fifty feet tall. He was an aloof male, different from the rest; a stranger and an outcast. His legs dangled over the edge, nothing covering his skin except his tail which hung around his waist loosely.

They called him Kakarot until he broke from that name. _Damaged, Broken, irregular._ They were all names for him as his head had been smashed into a rock nearly killing him. Laying by a river for three days he could only satiate his thirst until he recovered enough to move. But even then he couldn't hunt, he was far too weakened. Relying on the world to provide him with food in the forms of berries, vegetables, and small game.

Nearly seven months it took him to recover… somewhat.

Saiyans looked at him with strange disgust while others scoffed and blew him off. What good was a saiyan who acted like him. He didn't go out hunting to enjoy the sport of the kill, no he went out because he was hungry. Which was the only saiyan trademark that remained outside of the physical. In fact someone might question that he actually ate more.

Scratching the unruly knots in his hair he peered down from his vantage point towards the sight of so many females gathered in one place.

Despite the others of his kind's misgivings, he knew the significance of tonight. He didn't look at it with such cold calculation like those around him.

The world was different…

It had become more than just what the rest of the other saiyans had lived their lives. There was so much more to the world than the others saw, it was-

"Scram Broken!" Another saiyan barked leaping into the tree just ten feet away. "You're not worthy of a female unless they are weak like you, but then they would die before they saw their first moon anyway."

Turning his head slowly towards them he glanced at them with indifference. Like one who observed an annoying fly or an irritating dog barking.

A head taller than him, a body marked with the signs of battle. The short crop of black spikey hair hung around his ears and dipped down between his eyes. The contempt in his eyes at the _damaged_ saiyan male.

"What you see up there?" Another voice shouted from beneath the two saiyans at the heights of the tree.

"Goku is hiding up here," The first saiyan barked, his eyes not moving away his gaze not losing its anger and contempt.

A small series of shouts and angry yells ensued and another five or six saiyan males leapt into the trees.

Surrounded… the dubbed saiyan named Goku was put into a very vulnerable position.

"Blasted Broken! Why are you here?" One snarled jumping onto the main trunk of the tree where Goku remained.

"Kill the weak! Do not let him pollute our blood!"

It took flight as Goku's hands and forearms covered his face as the tree he was perched upon. Sent skywards with a kick only to be hit again by another one waiting for him. His back was met with a vicious kick by a knee.

Two more planted their fists into this stomach sending him through the air but he didn't even try and fly or even slow himself down as he smashed through the foliage. Trees splintered and fractured all around as he bounced on the ground.

Rolling still he tore through a bush and slammed headfirst into another tree until coming into a full stop with a massive splash.

Stunned at first, the large gathering of nearly forty female saiyans just looked as the body impacted into their small gathering. Water splashing everywhere as a messy head of black spikes with small leaves and sticks stuck out from his hair.

The pursuit of Goku ended as the small band of males paused just twenty meters from the unspoken ring that existed separating the two genders for the remaining hours.

Women looked at the men, coal black obsidian eyes went from face to face studying the situation.

The strongest of the males, the obvious leader of the small pack held up a closed fist. "We leave," Without taking his eyes off those in front of him. He couldn't show weakness, but neither could he dispaly open brashness. That was the mark of a fool and one who lead with his muscles…

Pushing himself up from the water, his fist rubbing away the small sting in his face. His hair fell over his eyes, moving to the side he worked his way from the gathering of females without a word.

"They were beating on the broken."

Chi-Chi blinked as Reppa spoke to her, her eyes watching the male saiyan get up from the water. His head swiveled slightly looking around as if expecting to be attacked. Yet none would make such an act, not so close to the lunar event.

His form disappeared into the undergrowth.

"Strange one." Chi-Chi admitted as she moved to sit back down. She didn't know of the broken that well, she had seen him several times but he was only odd.

Reppa nodded in agreement. "Very, I wonder if he will try and take a mate. It would be shameful for any woman to be taken by the broken. Would only create weak children, did you see how he did not even fight back?"

Other women in the area all nodded, standing closely together as they passed the time. By degrading the weakest saiyan male and noting all of his failures and faults and Chi-Chi herself contributed.

Yet, their words did not remain unheard.

" _He's always sleeping, or lazing about."_

'I don't see why that's so bad, I like sleeping and when there's so little competition for the food I like why should I spend that extra energy?' Goku didn't get it, why he was so scrutinized by so many. He didn't have to work so hard hunting for his food.

The bounty all around him was there to enjoy, he doubted others would realize it.

" _He's not even that strong, could you imagine how weak a female would have to be to be impressed by that? He didn't fight back, he just let himself be shoved around."_

Sighing he pulled his head back from the leaves he was spying down on them from. No one would hear him, how could they as they were all so focused on everything else. "I'm not weak, I just don't want to fight them. If I have to fight them, then one of us might die."

He understood fighting for fun, to strengthen yourself but what purpose did fighting to the death prove to anyone? Did it allow another chance or even the ability to get better? His people believed that in one fight determined the better saiyan. He had come to disagree with that.

" _He's so strange too."_

"Is it wrong to be strange? Do I have to be like everyone else? You wouldn't notice me if I were like everyone else. I doubt any of you remember I was called Kakarot once and the only difference is how I act, I look the same as everyone else except the small things." There weren't any differences, he was a male and looked like one.

To him everyone else was different, they had quirks and traits that weren't like the rest. He was just more pronounced.

" _Well maybe one of the male's or a smart female would put him down before he has the chance. We need the strongest and the smartest, I want a male who can protect me, provide for me, and give me the strongest of children. I've worked to hard and I know how hard the rest of you have for this moment to possibly be ruined by_ _ **him.**_ "

His eyes pained slightly as he looked down at her, "Why do you say those things?"

He had his eyes on her, if there was ever a female that he had been wanting he knew it the moment he had caught her scent. Especially with the all the ways she had been presenting herself and leaving her tantalizing scent all over the area it had been driving him slowly crazy.

She was small but not too small, strong in form but did not resemble a male. But that alone did not attract his interest, no it was her attitude and personality. The mate he wanted didn't have to be the strongest, fastest, or the smartest. He wanted one that was for him, not because it should be.

"Yet you don't feel the same as I do."

It was the hardest part of the entire thing for Goku as he struggled to keep everything in control. Because in her eyes he was nothing… and in his eyes she was everything.

[***]

Dusk turned to night and the moon slowly crept upwards into the position, the first time it would be seen in a year and the only time. The veil of white moonlight spread over the surface of the planet covering all in its pale yet comforting glow until it breached the area where so many young saiyans were ready to take the next step in their growth as saiyans. Find the one mate who would be their partner for life.

By either hunting, force, or through cunning, the males let loose a bellowing cry as the moon reached its peak and the full force of the moon drenched all of those out in the evening in its light.

Chi-Chi stood in her territory, the small section roughly a mile in its area. She remained in the middle of it, her arms crossed over her chest, her hair still free from its knots as it blew in the wind for the time being. Long lazy sweeps of her tail swished behind her back as she waited.

It was now up to the males themselves to come to her, they had to be bold enough to enter her obvious challenge and then defeat her- if they managed that- to claim her rightly as their mate.

The sounds of other saiyans filled the night time air leaving Chi-Chi all alone with her heightened senses and anticipation of the moment. ' _One who is worthy will come for me.'_

She was not wrong either, her eyes shined and a smirk played upon her lips several scents approached from different positions towards her. Remaining as she was her eyes flickered back and forth as the approaching males realized that they were going to have competition.

"Mine-!"

"Never!" The second shouted.

"Back off!" The third jumped as all three broke through the brush and engaged in a fight with one another. Unwilling to slow down or show reluctance. They were here to impress this female and claim her.

Chi-Chi's own blood felt a fire growing inside of it as the three saiyans clashed. All of them were strong, fearless, and looking to earn her favor. It was perfect.

A punch to the face, a kick to the back and an elbow to the stomach sent them reeling. All of them were sent backwards.

Four sets of eyes looked upon a new challenger, standing where the three males had collided. Chi-Chi could only see his back and her eyes went wide with his long black spikes of shaggy hair that pointed in haphazard directions around his head only to drop down around his shoulders and back. But what drew her attention was.

"Red… fur…" It passed her lips as even in the moonlight the red fur stood out dramatically and it might make her question if this male was even a saiyan were it not for the flicking of a tail behind him. His very presence was overwhelming to her as his head slowly turned back towards her.

"Gods… _you?"_ That face, was the one from earlier and one she had seen many times before. Except it was sharper, with red lines all around his eyes and instead of two black obsidian orbs, there were two yellow rings inside of them.

The broken… her foot took a step back, shock and surprise was showing. This wasn't at all what she had expected. But if she thought the surprises would end, she was terribly mistaken.

Goku studied her, the female he had come to claim. "I put forth a challenge for this female. Do any wish to accept?" His eyes not leaving her face watching the way her eyes were speaking so much to him.

Not waiting one charged his side fist coming squarely for his head but without even moving his eyes from the female he had come to claim his hand caught the attack just inches from his face. Barely even flinching.

Rolling the offending saiyan's arm backwards he drove his foot squarely into his stomach.

Chi-Chi watched the male be sent backwards smashing into a tree with a single blow only to be greeted by another saiyan leaping from behind onto the broken saiyan's back. Both fists slammed into the broken's head barely shaking his head.

One hand reached up slowly grabbing the saiyan by the arm and before she could even blink he was slammed down into the ground leaving a two foot indentation in the ground from the impact.

Those golden orbs looked squarely at Chi-Chi as he stood there gauging her reaction looking for something.

A frown appeared on his face as still she said and did nothing, his one hand raised behind him towards the saiyan still too stunned as to what was going on and didn't move as he was knocked in the face by a shock wave from the Broken's fist.

Chi-Chi took another step back, watching as Goku's head cocked at her. "You're… you're supposed to be damaged… you can't be like this!" Her voice rising into a shout as she felt panic welling inside of her.

 _They had to be weak! They had to be unworthy!_ Her mind told her this couldn't be right, that this pathetic saiyan could be so strong. Regardless of why he changed.

"Why are you scared of me?" Goku spoke softly his tail slowly swaying behind him as he stepped over the injured attacker from before. "You want a strong mate do you not?"

She swallowed, there it was again choking at her throat. Mate? With him? The broken saiyan! No… NO!

"It. it can't be you! I won't be shamed by being mated to you!"

"Shame? What shame?"

Chi-Chi watched his brows furrow together, "No woman wants whatever you are and I will not be claimed by you!"

Releasing a sigh of frustration Goku shook his head, "Would you want of these weaker saiyans then?" He gestured to the three men still moaning on the ground just feet away. "I defeated them without trying."

Retreating another few steps as she watched him approach her, he stopped as she moved backwards further. "Is it because I'm different?"

"You're a freak." She spat back at him without wasting a moment, watching as she saw something flicker across his eyes. It was a strange emotion.

"Because of how I look now? Or how I act?" He pressed another step forwards, Chi-Chi felt herself becoming smaller in his presence.

Perhaps… Her eyes flickered to her side, she was in her territory she knew this place better than anyone else.

Goku watched her leap backwards, dodging the trees and underbrush with ease as she broke into a full run. _If that is the game we must play._ Without wasting more time he set off after her but not through the underbrush. That was her game, not his.

Chi-Chi kept her pace moving rapidly as she took every quick shortcut and angle to put distance between herself and _it._ She couldn't let herself be tainted by him, what would the others think of her? Reppa, Tals, Kyan, Eujic, and the other females if she were to be bedded and claimed by that thing!

Ducking under a tree branch she made her way towards a separate clearing, her eyes scanning behind her as she looked to see if she was being followed and to her surprise and relief she wasn't. She was alone.

Slowing her pace just enough Chi-Chi paused, only slightly panting from the exertion. Scanning her surroundings in order to gain a bearing as she had left familiar territory and entered into another's though not the most concerning of thoughts for her as she had to herself take steps to find a mate. She couldn't risk being bound to the broken.

Too much time, over a year of preparation and a lifetime of devotion to making herself a powerful and desirable female. Her offspring could be scorned, hunted, or even killed if they showed such signs of impurities by other saiyans. It would crush her. Even if the broken was strong enough to fend off a few saiyans, who's to say that her young would not suffer defects? Then it would mean she wouldn't pass on a legacy and would not be able to birth and raise her own infants or see them grow and raise their own family.

Too much… Too much of a risk, for herself and more.

Rustling and movement from her side drew her from her thoughts as she bared her teeth and moved into a stance. She would fight if she had too.

Breaking through the underbrush was not a challenger or her pursuer but a familiar and comforting face to behold.

"Reppa!"

The other woman turned surprised to see her friend here, her face had some minor nicks on it, clearly she had been fighting and had emerged the victor.

"Chi-Chi? What are you doing here?" The other saiyan eyed her with some confusion and wariness, though they were sisters in battle- the closest saiyan equivalent to friends one could get- tonight they could be rivals.

Possibly sneaking onto her territory to find a better male or display dominance over her to gain favor with one of the possible mates she had coming to her location.

She narrowed her eyes at the smaller in stature woman, "Explain yourself."

Remembering herself and her situation, Chi-Chi backed away her tail sliding down from her waist to between her legs. An act of submission, though she could fight and possibly best her friend. She wasn't here to fight.

"I had to flee, I'm being pursued by the Broken one."

The other saiyan female balked slightly at that, "So? Just beat him." The broken saiyan was nothing but a weakling.

Chi-Chi shook her head, "No, he's strong… he changed. Looks saiyan but does not, beat three rivals without any effort and was chasing me until I lost him."

"Then you come here?" Her friend's tone became accusing. "You lure him towards me and my territory? Is your game to-"

"No-!" Chi-Chi interrupted quickly, the panic welling in her voice as she knew where her friends mind was quickly going.

What better way to remove a unwanted mate then presenting them with another alternative.

Remove competition for yourself and an undesirable male from your problems and perhaps snag yourself a rivals more desirable mate. Not unthinkable, and with the words Chi-Chi had said in her haste had all but declared that she had lured the broken to her territory.

The stakes tonight were high, too much to risk and even if they were friendly with one another. Nothing was as important to their lives as was tonight.

"I-" Chi-Chi didn't get a chance to finish as Reppa swung at her, the blow moving past her head as Chi-Chi ducked and on instinct drove a palm into the other saiyans abdomen knocking her off balance.

With a snort, the taller female drove her knee at Chi-Chi but was blocked by her guard as she drove her into a tree.

Grunting Chi-Chi tossed the knee to the side before crashing her elbow into Reppa's jaw spinning her around. Moving to reposition herself Chi-Chi backed herself up but found herself hitting something solid behind her, and it wasn't a tree or rock.

"I've been here watching the entire time. You didn't escape me for one moment."

She whirled about her leg swinging for the head but her ankle was caught in a firm grip as two yellow orbs looked down at her.

"Let me go-!" Chi-Chi shrieked but surprisingly was released and tossed forwards to the ground. The earlier squabble between the females ended as they both now looked at the broken saiyan covered in red fur.

Looking from one to another his eyes focused again on Chi-Chi, "You are going to be my mate, no one else will do. You're the only one." He moved forwards with a heavy step, his body half illuminated brightly by the moonlight that broke the foliage above as the other portion hidden by the darkness and shadow. "I don't desire anyone else, why do you refuse me?" HIs expression focused intently on her, the tightness of his brows coming together as he had to understand.

"Like it matters Broken!" She growled in response her tail lashing behind her watching carefully for his movements expecting some kind of strike if she so much as blinked.

"Do you think that because I am not like the others that I won't be a proper male? That I won't defend you and any offspring until death or that I will simply don't care?"

As the two focused on one another, Reppa slowly began to move herself to the side. If they were content dealing with one another then she could make her escape. Much like Chi-Chi, she had no intention of being taken by someone beneath her.

Another saiyan male appeared having heard the commotion and the strong scents of two females and the known territory lured them to the location. One taking note of Reppa's retreating form as he approached from the flank along with a large male with strange colors and the slight form of Chi-Chi.

A golden opportunity presented itself…

Goku felt the rush of something from behind as it neared, his body moved but his side was still caught by the blow.

Staggering to the side he was hit again in the stomach sending him crashing into a tree. Covering his face he took the blow as his head cracked off the now half stump of a tree.

Snarling in agitation he slashed outwards, putting distance between him and his attacker but not before another party intervened.

Chi-Chi was grabbed around her arms, a pair of thick male arms catching her tightly. "Now you will be mine!" He rasped dragging her backwards as she flexed trying to free herself on instinct.

Though as she tried to break herself free on instinct a small slip of clarity stopped her from going too far. _Her escape…_

Another male claiming her even if not as desirable as the others would prevent the broken from claiming her.

It was all to perfect of a situation, except it wasn't Goku saving her.

A swift blow to the side of the head sent the male sprawling onto the ground. It wasn't another male coming to claim her.

Reppa smirked wickedly at Chi-Chi as her eyes went wide at the action, "You won't be poaching from me. My territory! My-"

A cry of pain ripped through the air cutting them off as both saiyan women and the dazed would be kidnapper saw the broken saiyan with his foot planted on his attackers back as he attempted to crush his back.

"Why… Why do you deny me Chi-Chi!" Goku spat his anger boiling up and over as he planted one foot into the side of the foe below him before sending him flying into the forest.

There was nothing that he could not do for her, nothing he wouldn't give for her and still she denied his advances. Though it was her doggedness that had attracted him to her in the first place, it was that same behavior returned to him that only agitated the saiyan greatly.

Chi-Chi only fled once again, she didn't have a plan. Getting away was her only priority, it was the only thing that mattered!

She didn't look back even as the entire area shook. Like the ground itself heaved itself upwards in a violent reaction, but it wasn't he land that caused it as just as quickly as she made her escape a presence barred her way.

"Answer me!"

She flinched slightly as she slammed on her heels, her tail catching the side of a tree trunk and caught her momentum to carry herself into another direction but met another wall of solid male flesh covered in red fur.

There was no hesitation as the blow went for his face, if flight wasn't working then it would be fight. Her blow connected squarely into his nose but the only sensation other than the contact was the pain in her own arm which rippled downwards from the mass she contacted with.

But she didn't stop, she struck at him again and again, her own body recoiling from the intensity of her own attacks as she felt the sting of pain growing from each blow.

Goku remained tolerant of her behavior for only a few more moments until he began to lose his patience. "Enough." He snarled his tail snapping around her waist as both hands grasped her wrists and held her up from the ground.

"Let me go! I won't be tainted by you!" She screamed her legs flailing but it was only desperation as her arms were twisted behind her back and then slammed down into the ground. She was effectively pinned as one arm now held her wrists and the other pinned her shoulder.

Her body tried to budge, to push against the force against her until finally after another ten minutes of futile movements did she stop, her face flushed and panting heavily as she did everything she could but was no match to the saiyan holding her down.

"Well!" She spat up at him, still breathing heavily from her lungs. He didn't do anything except stare down at her, those golden orbs looking hard into her eyes. "You've won you miserable bastard, go ahead and take it from me! Just know that-"

"You have quite the mouth."

Her face burned red in anger as she lurched back and snorted in heavily through her nose before hacking up a fresh glob of thick spit right into his face. "Better?" She seethed at him.

Goku's brow twitched, a growing pain of frustration was beginning to boil over inside of him. Everything he had done, to prove himself to her was met with nothing but even more backlash and more fighting. Was nothing good enough for her? Fending off attackers, proving his strength and speed as well as his clear restraint and dogged pursuit of her as a worthy mate.

There were so many conflicting thoughts as he'd spent the last hour trying to handle her, the moon itself was no longer the bright shining beacon above their heads as it slowly descended to one side of the world ready to vanish for another year in another few short hours.

Chi-Chi began to recover her strength and watching those eyes shift from annoyance to almost contempt.

"Perhaps I was wrong," He stared down at her, his head slightly shaking. "I've been wrong before, but I had imagined you to be the best female."

Her eyes flickered confused for a moment but she felt the weight on her body shift and move off of her. Expecting that she might be let up and released but the saiyan instead tossed her away as if she were diseased.

"I'll find a better female now get out of here." His golden eyes narrowed at her before snorting. Turning away she watched him take several steps away muttering under his breath just loud enough for her to hear. "What should I have expected, she couldn't even hurt me."

It was a stinging insult though Chi-Chi looked to get away from him but he didn't stop there.

"Wasn't even that smart or fast, just a stupid little bitch…"

He pushed through the foliage his body disappearing from view.

' _How… dare a… Broken!'_ Her knuckles cracked as her tail snapped and stood on edge, the white of her eyes were turning red. ' _A lowly, useless calls me a stupid bitch? I'll rip his fucking balls off!'_

Walking forwards still Goku heard the movement of feet behind him, the snort of warm angry air from her nose like an enraged bull, she was coming to exact some payback. But he didn't care.

Chi-Chi's foot smashed into a tree missing the saiyans head as he ducked her attack. She cleaved through it flipping in the air trying to drop her heel atop his shoulder but he moved just enough to the side and continued moving away from her.

"Go bother someone else, I'm done wasting my breath."

Her hand swiped at his face attempting to claw out an eye, or maybe part of that hideous visage. "You dare! You dare to walk away from me!"

"Feh," Was all he said continuing to treat her as nothing more than a nuisance.

"Unbelievable! You hunt, chase, and fight me only to walk away!"

He rolled his eyes, a scowl on his lips as he continued to march away from her.

"Bastard! I am the best female there is!" She roared pulling both of her hands back and focused her bodies latent energy. "I will not be insulted, I will not be looked down upon by anyone-!"

Her hands glowing a bright pink, she aimed her hand forwards. "I hope you die!" She screamed before the beam exploded out from her hands, the ground splitting itself apart as the brush and vegetation tore from their roots and into the air.

Watching as Goku whirled about his hands catching the attack but his heels gave through the dirt and rock as he was pushed back.

Her focus was all upon him, her entire body was trembling as her tail stood straight on its edge. She would pay him back! Make him suffer for the humiliation he had tried to show her! That she was unworthy of any male!

Goku was pushed until his knees braced and planted his feet into the ground did he finally manage to stop the onslaught.

"I'm not finished with you yet!"

Another surge rocked forward as the beam of energy swelled and doubled in size, the oncoming beam visible to Goku as he unleashed a savage roar into the oncoming attack.

"Where's that fire broken one? Where's that cocky attitude!" She laughed as she kept the attack going watching as she pushed him back again. "I'll smatter your blood over the ground as proof that I am your more than worthy of someone like you!"

Goku's muscles strained, his eyes were shut as he tried to hold back Chi-Chi's attack. She was so close to overwhelming him, even since his transformation where he learned to reach deeper into his senses to gain the strength in this form and overpower many other saiyans. There was something that he had sensed inside of Chi-Chi that told him just how strong she was.

Though she was strong in a physical sense over many others, there was something inside of her that he saw. That her potential had yet to be reached… She could be something more, it was why he had wanted her.

But this was that breaking point, her rage had broken down a barrier holding back her power… Yet was it too much?

He screamed, he would push himself through his and become stronger. Just like when he nearly died, every single beating, and near death experience! This was the goal, this was the ends justifying the means!

Chi-Chi's eyes went wide as she watched him throw his arms to the sides, in that fraction of a second his entire body laid bare for the true brunt of her attack.

Screaming madly, Goku's entire body was engulfed in the burning pink energy that Chi-Chi unleashed upon him. Live or die, he would prove himself in her eyes.

The entire goal of enraging her to get her to attack him was for her to see that there was something inside of him. There was the thing that that she could not see. If she claimed to be his better, that he was unworthy of her simply because of being broken.

It left him to only show her by sheer force of will.

The energy washed over him, and he could feel his fur being scorched as he marched into the onslaught.

"You're truly broken! You are going to die!"

Walking through it, Goku's entire body was all but encompassed by the onslaught of energy as each slow step drew him closer towards her.

The pain was blinding, every step was like needles being dug into every inch of his skin, his face felt like it was shoved into a volcano and his limbs felt as if they were going to be ripped from their sockets.

Still he didn't stop for nearly a whole minute of agony until he stood in front of Chi-Chi as her own strength finally faded. The smooth gauge in the ground remained from where the two had locked together.

The area had grown eerily quiet as no one came to investigate, fearing no doubt the powers clashing might cause even more harm to them.

Chi-Chi's body trembled as she looked into the face of the broken… "Why… do you change?"

His hair was shorter standing upright in certain places, his body was pulsing with a strange blue glow that swirled around his fingers and limbs. But what had her rooted to the ground and trembling was his eyes… gone were those yellow orbs, they had changed. They were like mirrors, they shined like the moon if it were pure silver. Peering into her, studying her, God's help her what was the man before her?

"I am not ruled by instinct but guided by it… it is why I sought you out. You are the reason for all of my strength and I yours…" He said softly his entire body still pulsing and glowing.

For several minutes the two stare at one another, silver and onyx staring at each other. Chi-Chi didn't have the strength to flee, but she didn't feel as if she had too. What kind of a male would dare to take such an attack at such a great personal risk and cost and emerge from it. It might be crazy or irrational but it was impressive.

Then a small spark connected, "You did this," She paused taking a breath. "You wanted to make yourself worthy, chasing away your competition, showing your strength, speed, and determination… all for _me?"_

She watched his head dip slightly and it almost made her want to laugh. "You're insane broken…"

"I did everything I could to secure the best mate, what more could I do to prove myself?" He stepped forward towards her, she did not retreat as he was now just inches from her. "Please do not call me broken. I am Goku and I wish to be called yours."

He cracked a small smile at her as she chuckled slightly. "I think… maybe.. You shall be my Goku sa-mph!" She felt his lips press over hers, before she could even register it, her body was pressed against his own. Everything was overwhelming, her own body becoming electrified merely by his touch.

Arms wrapped around each other, Goku's tail coiled around her waist as her own returned the gesture. Their tongues moved together, compelled to do so. The moon still full enough to cover them both in its full glow as they ravished the others mouth. Her tongue dragged along his teeth as his slid along upper lip until he gently sucked on her pink appendage.

His fingers weaved through her hair, around her back, and all around. Acting without thinking, his entire body moved as his eyes just gazed into hers.

Chi-Chi moaned into his mouth she was spun around in the air, her legs locking around his waist as she rocked against him, partially guided by Goku's own hands that brought her only streaks of desire and pleasure.

"Yes… Yes kiss me." She panted against his lips as he only further moved to ravish her mouth. Wrapped up in one another, Goku felt the perfect fit of her body against his own.

"Mate… my mate Chi-Chi." He licked at her cheek as she groaned and held tightly to him. His silver eyes looked at his future, his woman and life mate. No sacrifice had been too great, no pain, injury, or even chance of death would he not take to have her in his arms. His instincts had guided him and not ruled him, both of them had a choice to find the 'best' but ended up finding each other.

They were the answer to that little known saiyan emotion, one that gripped the heart. One where you would do anything for them though Chi-Chi was blind until she saw, felt, and experienced the truth of what a mate _was_ and not what she expected. A male willing to die for her, protect her, and cherish her was all she could ask for.

In the moonlight they proclaimed themselves to each other for several minutes until Goku and Chi-Chi's lips parted, their heavy panting breath coming out as their faces flushed red from the slight lack of oxygen. A thin trail of Chi-Chi's saliva dribbled from Goku's tongue as he had her leaned over his body still moving without thinking.

"I believe this is where we consummate our mating?" Chi-Chi purred her fingers running over the back of his neck.

Goku's lips twitched in a sly grin. "And let the unworthy look true saiyan beauty…" He said his blue and silver aura sparking around him only fueling Chi-Chi's blood even more as she felt his hands moving so fast and so perfectly she couldn't help herself from almost cumming. "No my mate, only I shall see you at your most beautiful…"

 **A/N: So do you want smut? Let me know if this is what you want for a chapter two, perhaps some ultra instinct would be good for our two saiyan lovers? Let me know**

 **R &R**

 **Kerghan**


End file.
